


Initiating

by MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya
Summary: [Day 1: Firsts]A chaste kiss of warm lips on cold skin, somewhere on a winding, tucked away road leading back to Kiyoomi’s college dorm.“Motoya-kun. We’re in public.”
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Initiating

The first time Motoya kisses him—really _kisses_ him—is on accident. He’s bundled up for incoming winter, looking like a normal person for once because his obnoxious neon sweater is hidden beneath his navy-blue coat. Kiyoomi was reaching to brush a fallen leaf off the top of Motoya’s head, his other hand held warmly and securely between his cousin’s matching navy-blue gloves. So, Motoya had misunderstood him, thought Kiyoomi was leaning in to take his breath away for the fifth time that week. And so he’d leaned in, too.

A chaste kiss of warm lips on cold skin, somewhere on a winding, tucked away road leading back to Kiyoomi’s college dorm.

“Motoya-kun. We’re in public.”

And Kiyoomi had seen the confusion, the hurt, the realization, the awkward and embarrassed grin that followed.

“Sorry. I thought you-”

“That’s the first time you kissed me first,” he says, more amused than anything, eyes glancing around, traversing the suddenly hot autumn air.

“Initiating just seems like something you enjoy,” Motoya confesses.

He does. Of _course_ he does; Kiyoomi enjoys the control, watching Motoya melt into him, fall apart from something Kiyoomi wanted and needed in the first place.

But it seems he also enjoys being wanted. Kiyoomi finishing removing the leaf from Motoya’s head and tosses it to the wind, eyes locked on his, stomach fluttering as he stares at those lips he loves.

“Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter link of this fic](https://twitter.com/problemagician/status/1328402431147962368?s=20)


End file.
